Return of the Charmarons
by JIMMI King
Summary: Year 2007, the new threat


Prologue   
Ten thousand years ago, there was a race of warriors called Charmarons. The looked human, but were enhanced by the god that created them. They terrorized the inferior humans on earth. The humans had only one salvation, a female Avatar named Maria, godness of Life. She arises and banished the Charmarons into an ancient tomb. But Maria sacrificed her self. She died, but before she died, she gave birth to a child. The baby was frozen, resting in a ancestrey tomb. Until another Godess of Life was needed, until the Charmarons came back. 

Chapter One   
It is the year 2007, 14-year old Lina looked out her bedroom window   
"Life is so boring," she complained to her self. All she did all day was read and more read. "Being a human sucks!"   
Lina was the only daughter of two loving parents. But one thing was never revealed to her. She was found during her parent's hiking trip. But they took care of Lina better than any real parents could. Her only problem is that her life is boring. The most exciting thing that happened is the new boy in school. He was scary. He had this evil look to him. Other than that, nothing is interesting. She tried the best she can to make life interesting like once putting glue on the teacher's chair, which got her grounded. Since she was grounded, so she couldn't go anywhere which made her life even more boring. She decided to sneak out. There was a party at her best friend's house and she wouldn't miss it for the world.   
She got her old jump rope, and tied it on her window sill. Then she tries to slid down. When she was half way down, the jump rope suddenly snapped and she fell. She was sure she was going to die but she laned on something soft. She stood up and looked at the pile of soft things she fell into. But it was a person. The person stood up groaning. And she suddenly realized that the person is the new boy in school.   
"Thanks for saving me," Lina said to the boy.   
"Its okay," The boy said   
"What's your name" Lina asks   
"The name is Reign." The boy said   
"Nice to meet you," Lina said. The boy didn't look scary anymore. He didn't look evil, just mysterious.   
"So why did you fall out of that house?" Reign asked   
"oh i was sneaking out." Lina responded.   
"Where are you going?" Reign asked   
"Regina's party," Lina answered, :"You want to come with me?"   
"I perfer to be alone," Reign refused politely.   
"Come on it will be fun," Lina said and pulled Reign all the way to Regina's house. They went in. It was like a typical party, people talking, drinking, and listening to music. Usual. The two of them go in and to the dance floor. And Lina had to force Reign to dance. But he keep stepping on her foot and he couldn't really dance. When Reign had the chance, he made a run for it and go out. Lina chased after him. And when Lina caught Reign, Reign turned around.   
"Face it i can't dance and i am not the partying type of boy." Reign said.   
"Then what is your type?" Lina asked   
"It best left unknown." Reign said.   
"Why?" Lina asked   
"You will be scared." Reign said   
"I am not afraid," Lina urged.   
"Sorry i can't tell you," Reign said. Then he ran. Lina chased. Reign ran into an alley and Lina went in. And suddenly four thugs appeared.   
"What are you doing here pretty little girl?" One of them said. Lina tried to run, but they grabbed hold of her. She was struggling until one of them held a knife against her neck. Lina became silent. But tears were flowing out of her eyes uncontrollably. The Thugs were laughing at Lina's helplessness and Slammed her on the ground.   
"We are going to have hell of a time," one of them said   
"Not if i can help it," sounded a voice behind the Thugs. Reign charged into the four of them and punched one of them across the ribs. The guy fell down, holding his ribs, and screaming. Then Reign kicked one of the others on the hips and the guy fell down, blood flowing out of his hips. The other two guys were scared and pulled their screaming comrades out of the alley.   
"Are you okay?" Reign asked   
"Yea i am all right," Lina said. She sprang forth and hugged Reign. Reign flinched and draw back.   
"Goodbye," Reign said   
"But we just met," Lina said   
"I have to go," Reign said. Then he ran. There was no use of chasing him so Lina just went home.   
When she got home, she checked the door, luckily her parents were home. Then when she got to her room, she was terrified. Her parent's bodies layed there, broken and bleeding. And suddenly, she was whacked on the head and she fainted.   



End file.
